En un mundo aleartorio
by Nat-me421
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic asi que sere breve; esta historia trata de marceline y dulce princesa en un mundo parecido al de nosotros, ellas tendran que pasar por muchus problemas para poder sacar a flote su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo este es mi primer fanfic así que pido paciencia.  
Me encanta Hora de aventura y Marcelin y bonnibel (dulce princesa) y me disculpan si tengo algun error ortografíco pero are lo que pueda

Pd: esta historia no tiene nada que ver con hora de aventura, y es posible que contenga lemon pero no lo se .

Era un día normal para Bonnibel salia de su casa como siempre asía su escuela ya estaba en cuarto grado de bachiller solo le faltaban dos años para poder graduarce y a la universidad si asi remplasar a su padre en la empresa familiar asi como se a venido haciendo des de que su tataratatarabuelo era joven pero porque no estaba feliz de eso porque se sentía tan vacía;

Sucedió hace un año cuando Marcelin se fue no entendía porque si siempre que hablaba con ella terminaban peleando pero cuando ella le dijo al grupo que se iba a vivir con su madre a otra ciudad simplemente sentí un gran dolor y des de que se fue me siento vacía "recuerdo nuestras peleas pero la última vez fue muy fuerte para ambas"

Recuerdo:

Bonnibel arrastra en el descanso a Marcelin asta el salón y sierra con seguro para que nadie las pueda interrumpir, hubo un silencio incómodo asta que Marceline lo interrumpio -bonni por que me as traído acá no ves que estamos en descanso- reclamo Marceline fingiendo que no sabia la razón por la cual están allí. Bonnible sin pensarlo dos veces le reclamo a Marceline -porque te vas no tienes derecho- reclamo, mientras que se asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas por sus ojos, Marceline sorprendida, pero sabia que dijese lo que dijese nada cambiaría asi que estimulo la pelea - derecho y a quien le debo de preguntar a ti? Jajajaja ni que fueras mi madre o mi padre- Bonnible irritada -no soy tu madre pero soy tu compañera y... - eso ultimo no lo escucho Marceline asi que le pregunto - y que Bonnibel y que - cuestiono con tono desafiamte -Nada y no te e dado la confianza para que me llames asi- reclamo la peli rosa, Marceline sabia que ese no era el problema simplemente no queria decir lo que siente, asi que insistió - no cabies el tema que fue lo que dijiste- Bonnibel sin pensar le grito a Marceline -no quiero que te vayas- y se rompio a llorar Marceline sabía que la iba a extrañar pero no penso que iba a llorar, asi que la abrazo por la cadera y se quedaron asi por un rato asta que la mas palida rompio el silencio - lo siento Bonni pero realmente me debo de ir se lo prometí a mi madre y le voy a cumplir- Bonnibel se sorprendió. Ante las firmes palabras de Marcelin asi que decidió que ella debía de hacerle una promesa asi que le pregunto - Marcy podrías hacer una promesa con migo? Por favor- duji casi que rogando, Marceline ni siquiera hablo simplemente asintió con la cabeza -quiero que me vengas a visitar cada ves que puedas y que no me vas a olvidar,no puedes salir con ningún chico - Marceline le iba a interrumpir pero la chica de piel rosa no se lo permitio -ni ninguna chica, y que a fin del siguiente año las dos nos iremos de vacaciones- Marcelin estaba sorprendida y dejo salir un pequeño comentario -porque no puedo salir con una chica o un chico?- Bonibel no supo como responder a eso simplemente se ruboriso un poco pero no respondió, Marcelin al darse cuenta que no le respondería comento -tu no debes de salir nadie y yo escojere donde serán nuestras vacaciones- Bonnibel simplemente asintió, se fue acercando a Marcelin rápidamente y se detuvo justo al frente muy cerca del rostro de la otra y levanto su mano -lo prometo- levantando su dedo pequeño Marcelin imitó a la mas pequeña y cruzaron sus dedos - lo prometo- y ambas sonrieron sin darse cuenta Bonnibel se fue acercando mas y mas a Marceline asta que tock-tock sonó la puerda del salón ya se había acabado el descanso y Finn tocaba la puerta para entrar ambas reaccionaron y se alejaron un poco, a Marcelin simplemente le agradaba el chico pero no soportaba que estubiera siempre detrás de Bonnibel parecía una garrapata "ese ñiñato siempre detras de Bonn es tan tonto al creer que ella saldria algun dia con el... Porque estoy. Pensando esto bahh no importa" fue a abril la puerta.

Fin del recuerdo

Ya era 9 de septiembre su cumpleaños y no a recibido noticias de Marcelin des de que se marchó ni un correo, una llamada, un mensaje ni una carta estaba muy deprimida llego a creer que al menos vendría en vacaciones de mitad de año o que la llamaría para su cumpleaños pero nada sucedía, estaban en la tercera hora de clase química, a Bonnible siempre le había gustado esa clase pero ese dia esta tan triste y decepcionada que la clase le aburrió era ya la cuarta hora matemáticas recordaba como Marcelin se dormía en esta clase pero aun así nos sorprendia a todos ya que era la mano derecha del profesor tanto así que cuando el enferma le pedía que dice la clase a ella no se que me pasaba pero en esas clases. Aprendía mas que diez clases con el profesor. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que la veo entrar con un pantalon oscuro y una polera negra y una gorra azul oscura. el profesor sin pensarlo la invito a que pasara a su clase ella encantada discutió unas cosas con el, Bonnibel quería saber de qué hablaban pero definitivamente estaban muy lejos para escucharlos des pues de que hablaron el profesor le dijo que espera verla pronto -Marcelin espero que me hagas una visita, tengo nuevas teorías que te van a gustar. Bueno señorita Bonnibel por favor acompañe a Marcelin a la sala de matemáticas que tiene un tema pendiente con usted Bonnible se para en silencio cogió sus cosas y se fue delante de Marcelin ninguna de las dos hablaba mientras que la peli rosa pensabaen preguntarle que a pasado con ella? por que nunca le escribió al llegar Bonnible cierra la puerta y Marcelin se pone frente a ella Bonnibel simplemente la mas joven alza su mano derecha y se escucha el eco de la mono de Bonnibel sobre la mejilla por toda la sala Marcelin se queda en silencio esperando a que Bonnibel hable, aunque, no tubo que esperar demaciado -porque porque no me llamas te, no me as visitado no ... Porq-que - decía mientras que lloraba Marcelin se intento acercar a ella pero ella retrocedía Marcelin al ver que si se acercaba ella se alejaba mas dy se dio cuenta que era hora de hablar -lo siento estuve muy ocupada mi padre quiere que sea la heredera de su empresa asi que me a tenido trabajando en mis tiempos libres pero e venido hoy justamente hoy por que se que es tu cumpleaños asi que e hablado con tu madre y tenemos permiso de salir todo el dia solo tu y yo como recompensa por todo lo que te echo esperar este sera el mejor dia tu vida (asta ahora) asi que por favor perdona me - Bonnibel sorprendida se abalanzó sobre la peli negra y la abrazo por el cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla, Marcelin se sonrojo un poco por la reacción de la mas joven pero eso no impidió que la la abrasa-ce por la cintura. Después de de romper el abrazo fueron al parqueadero donde Marcelin había dejado el deportivo nuevo de su "padre" y se fueron asía la casa de Bonnible a que se cambiase de ropa al llegar notaron de que no había nadie así que Bonnibel invito a pasar a Marceline a su cuarto mientas que ella se bañaba Marcelin se sentó en la cama rosa de su "amiga" mientras que esta tomaba una ducha estaba distraída en su celular asta que escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía del baño asi que antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer ya estaba dentro del baño Bonnibel que estaba en el piso quejándose del golpe y lo primero que hace es lansarle lo primero que encuentra a Marcelin - lo-lo siento Bonni esuche un golpe y pensé que - cuando menos lo esperaba la golpea tarro de shappo y en ese mismo Bonnibel se sienta y Marceline se boltea para no ver mas estaba apunto de salir pero Bonnibel se lo impide -Marcy podias pasarme la toalla que esta a tu lado, por favor- Marcelin cogió la toalla entre sus dos manos y le pregunto que como y ella respondió - volteate tontica, pero con los !ojos cerrados¡- Marcelin obedeció como un perro a su dueño, Bonnibel en ves de coger la toalla se acerco a ella esperando que entendiese lo que quería que asiera y asi fue Marcelin un poco tímida pero aun así rodeo a Bonnibel con la toalla y espero a que esta la cogiera y después de confirmar que estuviera totalmente cubierta abre los ojos pero al abrirlo se da cuenta de que ...

Que tal espero que les alla gustado despues lo continuare


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno lamento la demora e tenido muy poco tiempo libre asi que aquí vamos

Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que Bonnibel estaba llorando Marceline lo primero que pensó fue que si avía hecho daño así que la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama preocupada la recostó en ella –Bonnie que te duele estas bien?- pregunto Marceline preocupada pero Bonnibel no le respondía así que Marceline se preocupo mas y se intento alejar un poco para revisar si tenía alguna herida pero su intento fue en vano ya que Bonnibel la abraso por el cuello y le impidió que se moviera así que marceline repitió –Bonnie estas bien?- después de un tiempo ella respondió –me viste?- marceline al principio no entendía bien lo que le decía pero después comprendió todo marcelin se demoro en responderle por qué no sabía que era peor hasta que llego a una conclusión

-lo lamento Bonnie si te vi pero si deseas borrare esas imagen s de mi memora lo prometo solo por favor no llores- Bonnibel se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de marceline así que la soltó y se sentó en la cama –no, no quiero que agás eso lo que pasa es que …no quería que me vieras al menos no todavía - pero marceline no alcanzo escuchar esto último –que has dicho?- -no es nada- respondió Bonnibel, marceline decidió no insistir mas así que se paro para salir del cuarto pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Bonnibel hablo –marcy no es necesario que salgas bueno … lo digo pues ambas somos chicas no creo que haya problemas- marcelin sin responder dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama y un poco desalentada dijo –si ambas somos chicas- y al terminar de hablar se recostó en la cama y con ese acto la más joven se levanto y se fue al ario a buscar la ropa que se iba a poner ya al terminar de escogerla miro a marceline y dijo divertida –pero no mires eh- marceline ante aquellas palabras lo primero que hiso fue reírse –jajajaja no te ilusiones no es que allá mucho para ver niñita- la de piel rosada se enojo un poco pero no dijo nada simplemente hecho un bufido y le lanzo una almohada a Marceline y le ordeno que se tapase después de aquellas acciones Bonnibel se vistió rápido para así llevar a cabo una emboscada Asia marceline , bonnible se acerco lentamente y se lanzo sobre marceline a hacerle cosquillas la mas pálida no hacía sino retorcerse ante el acto de la más joven así que no tu mas opción que devolverle el favor y le empezó a hacer cosquillas Bonnibel ya no aguantaba más le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse –marcy me rindo me rindo- la otra instantáneamente se detuvo se sentó pero como tenia a Bonnibel sobre ella no se maro se quedaron viendo fijamente y poco a poco se fueron acercando estaban a pocos centímetros del besarse pero justo en ese momento toc-toc toco la madre de Bonnibel ambas se separaron a gran velocidad mientras que su madre hablaba –Bonnibel espero que ya le allas ofrecido algo a marcy- Bonnibel le respondió al instante –claro madre estaba a punto de hacerlo , marcy quieres algo?- pero antes de que Marceline tuviera tiempo de responder –ñ no madre que no quiere nada ya estábamos a puto de irnos- la más joven fue la primera en ararse se organizo sus ropas y le extendió la mano a Marceline para que se parara ambas verificaron que estuvieran bien organizadas y salieron, se despidieron de la madre de Bonnibel.

Al llegar al corro Marceline fue le abrió la puerta a Bonnibel para que entrara después de que ambas estuvieran dentro Marceline encendió el carro y al escuchar rugir el motor de este sonrió –bien bonni que deseas hacer?- pregunto muy feliz Marceline


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer cap espero que les guste no se si sea de su gusto por favor sigan comentando que eso es lo inspira a continuar escribiendo si tienen alguna duda también me pueden escribir gracias a todos por leerme, no se si esta muy corto o muy largo pero espero que les guste adiós chic

Bonnibel realmente no sabía qué hacer no avía pensado que hacer así que simplemente respondió – lo dejo a tu gusto marcy-y así fue Marceline arranco y llevo a Bonnibel Asia un restaurante de comida italiana Marceline sabía que no importara lo mucho que pasara a la más joven siempre le avía gustado y que eso nunca cambiaria el camino estuvo muy callado así que la de piel mas pálida decidió poner un poco de música estaba escuchando uno de sus grupos favoritos arctic monkyes –fools on parade cavot and carry on for waiting eye- si asi asta llegar casi al fina -And the secret door swings behind us She's saying nothing, she's just giggling along- y se acabo la canción  
y antes de llegar mira a Bonnibel y le dice -we go to the secret door?- ella se quedo un momento pensando " nos vamos a la puerta secreta? No podía creer lo que Marceline le avía dicho estaba muy feliz pero a la vez muy triste porque realmente no savia que significado podía tener realmente para Marceline" así que solo se limito a decir –si vamos juntas- y sonreír Marceline no supo porque pero en ese mismo momento se sonrojo mucho y volteo la cara hacia el frente evitando el tema asi que siguieron hasta llegar al restaurante hablaron un rato mientras que esperaban sus respectivas comidas, cuando espesaron a comer la más joven cogió un dedito de pan y empezó a comérselo cuan do de un momento siente algo raro que no cree que sea del pan y lo saca y lo mira era un anillo? –marcy que significa esto?- pregunto casi inocente mente pero la verdad era que pasaban mil cosos por su mente "es un regalo de cumpleaños no era indudablemente un anillo de bodas y en ese mismo instante se le vino a la mente una cena romántica con la persona que amas y una propuesta de matrimonio espera amas desde cuando amaba a Marceline" a Marceline se le vino a la mente la típica escena de película romántica al igual que a Bonnibel y se puso un poco roja –ehh bueno Bonnibel la verdad no se espera un segundo por favor- le hiso señas al camarero y el llego – disculpe señorita en que le puedo ayudar- dijo el chico al llegar –joven hemos encontrado esto en nuestra cena y queríamos saber de qué se trataba- el joven empalideció –disculpen ven esa pareja de allá se suponía que era para ellos hace diez minutos tendría que habérsela llevado disculpen la molestia pero les molestaría devolverme el anillo- Marceline y Bonnibel miraron el anillo y sonrieron –claro mira- y la de piel rosada le entrego el anillo –muchas gracias chicas- y se retiro el joven apenas se fue ambas se rieron un poco ante la torpeza de aquel chico pero se dieron cuenta de que era un buen chico así que mientras que transcurría la cena notaron que la pareja que le avía señalado el torpe joven se estaban abrazando, si, ella avía correspondido a el a ambas el mismo chico les estaba retirando lo platos –dale nuestras felicitaciones- dijo la de pelo rosa –si se las merecen- dijo la otra chica bueno ya después de conversar un rato a las chicas les dieron la cunta pero Marceline avía notado algo raro en ella ya estaba paga así que le pregunto a la camarera –y esta porque esta ya paga?- -o si disculpe recuerdan la pareja a la que uds le devolvieron el anillo bueno el señor se dio por enterado y decidió darle las gracias de esta forma- Marceline dio las gracias al chico y cuando estaban dispuestas a retirarse el chico de antes les llega con unos postres –chicas muchas gracias por todo esto va por mi cuenta- y se retiro –feliz cumpleaños Bonnie- dijo Marceline mientras que le llevaba la cuchara con un poco de postre a la más joven –ahmm- hiso unos cuantos sonido de que estaba bueno – y qué tal te gusto?- si estaba delicioso – contesto muy feliz – jajaja me alegra- terminaron sus postre le dieron las gracias al chico y se retiraron ya estaban en el coche ya estaban llenas así que decidieron ir a un centro comercial pasaron el rato y Bonnibel vio un almacén que le gustaba mucho así que decidió entrar un momento y cogió una ropa y e la empezó a medir Marceline estaba fascinada viendo los distintos tipos de ropa que se probaba su chica (ok un momento SU chica?) bueno después de medirse mucha ropa y reírse Bonnibel le dijo a Marceline que serrara los ojos y dicho y echo iso la peli negra cuando salió le ordeno abrirlos –eres hermosa- dijo de repente Marceline la otra chica estaba sorprendida por aquella reacción así que se puso un poco roja –gra gracias- respondo algo tímida ambas tenían un pequeño sonrojo la de piel rosa se cambio nuevamente por sus ropas y al salir le entrego todo a una chica que trabajaba allí Marceline avía notado lo mucho que le avia gustado este ultimo –bueno Bonnie cual te gusto?- -no marcy ya as hecho mucho por mi gracias- y le dio una de esas sonrisas que enamoran a cualquiera y decidieron salir pero sin antes Marceline asiéndole señas a la chica para que le fuera empacando las cosas al estar fuera dieron unos pocos pasos antes de que Marceline interrumpiera –oh Bonnibel creo a ver dejado algo en la tienda ya regreso- y se fue antes de que la otra tuviera oportunidad de responder

Con Marceline

-señorita aquí esta su compra- dijo la cajera

-muchas gracias por su ayuda- y le sonrió reviso que todo estuviera en orden y salió de la tienda le mando un mensaje a su acompañante *bonn voy a ir un momento al carro no demoro espérame ahí donde estas* fue lo más rápido que pudo al carro dejo sus compras y cogió el saco que tenía guardado para emergencias ya estaba empezando a hacer frio

Con Bonnibel

Ya avía leído el mensaje de Marceline no sabía por qué iba a ir al carro pero dijo que después se lo preguntaría "ya se está tardando, le abra pasado algo no creo ella es fuerte e inteligente y hermosa y…. pero porque estaba pensando en ello?" pero mientras que estaba concentrada pensando en su chica no noto que barios chicos la radiaban y empezaron a hablarle –porque esta linda chica esta tan sola, no quieres acompañarnos- dijo un chico de esos -vamos preciosa será divertido- Bonnibel estaba muy asustada no sabía qué hacer esos chicos la estaban asustando "Marceline donde estas te necesito" los pensamientos de Bonnibel fueron interrumpidos por una vos -hey chicos muchas gracias por cuidarla por mi pero nos tenemos que ir- -y tu quien te crees para quitarnos a nuestra chica- -mmm no lo se me llamo Marceline abadeer- los chicos se asustaron un poco –espera tu eres la gran Marceline la hija de hunson- Marceline simplemente asintió con la cabes –bueno chicos eso no importa tan solo es una chica contra cuatro de nosotros- dijo el que aparentaba ser el jefe realmente Marceline no quería pelear pero no sería una mala ocasión para impresionar a su chica –la verdad chicos no les quiero hacer dañ..- pero antes de terminar la frase uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre Marceline está por obvias razones lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejando al joven sin aire en el suelo –al menos déjame terminar de hablas simplemente quería advertiros- otros dos se lanzaron sobre Marceline ella lo único que hiso fue esquivar los golpes pero mientras que ella estaba distraída otro de los brabucones se acerco a Bonnibel y la tenía por detrás y una brillante navaja en su cuello –tengo a la chica para de una vez- y dicho y hecho Marceline se quedo quieta estudiando la escena no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para salvar a la más joven sin que ese idiota le dañase –si no quieres que la chica sufra no aras nada, chicos es toda de uds hagan le saber de que estamos hechos- los otros dos chicos empezaron a golpear muy fuerte a Marceline hasta dejarla de rodillas en el piso la de piel rosa estaba muy preocupada – Marceline no importa lo que me pase huye por favor huye decía llorando- la peli negra tenia demasiada rabia no podía dejar a Bonnibel sola no ya lo hiso y por su culpa están en esta situación no dejare que le hagan daño –no, no te dejare sola no dejare que te hagan daño grito Marceline arrodillada pero mientras que le gritaba el chico que estaba en el piso sin aire se paro y apunto a Marceline con una pistola -Marceline cuidado- grito Bonnibel pero la más grande todavía estaba arrodillada y con la boca le dijo a Bonnibel que cerrara los ojos y así lo hiso en ese momento Marceline se paró el chico que tenia a Bonnibel se asusto un poco pero se puso firme y siguió mirándola a los ojos pero estos eran distintos estos avían cambiado eran más rojos y estaban brillando un poco asustado parpadeo pero al abrir os ojos noto que esta no estaba allí sintió una mano que sostenía la de él y antes de poder reaccionar estaba justo delante de Marceline y el otro chico apuntándole a el sucedió tan rápido que ya avía disparado pero avía fallado le avía dado a su compañero Marceline cogió entre sus brazos a Bonnibel y desapareció.

-Bonnie ya puedes abrir los ojos- la más joven estaba muy asustado escucho un disparo pensó que Marceline avía – Mar mar…celine- la más joven estaba abrasada a la más grande Marceline se sorprendió por tal acto pero aun así la acorruco entre sus brazos – me asuste mucho tenía miedo de que te pasara algo eres una tonta- dijo la peli rosa Marceline se limito a sonreír pero después de esto callo sentada en el suelo Bonnibel se avía asustado mucho no sabía que hacer –marcy marcy despierta por favor pero no hubo respuesta- la sacudió un poco hasta que al fin abrió un poco los ojos –lo lamento Bonnie use mucha energía , quería darte la mejor velada que pudieras a ver imaginado pero esos idiotas interrumpieron todo- Bonnibel se volvió abalanzar sobre Marceline estaba aliviada y un poco asustada por lo como estaba la pelinegra –no seas tonta asido uno de los mejores días de mi vida y todo gracias a ti-Bonnibel la ayudo a pararse –creo que es mejor que vallamos a casa- dijo Bonnibel tenía la nariz un poco roja del frio –mm pero pensaba e llevarte a ver una película si?- dijo la mas pálida un poco triste –otro día si? hay que ir a curarte esas heridas y te dejare escoger la película si deseas- Marceline se dio cuenta que realmente estaba preocupada así que decidió hacer le caso y mientras que iban a asía el carro la más alta noto que cada ves asía mas frio así que quito el saco que tenía en la cintura y se lo puso a Bonnibel esta se sorprendió y la miro con una gran sonrisa en la cara –valla que eres caballerosa, gracias- Marceline le devolvió la sonrisa y llegaron hasta el carro después de manejar un rato Marceline paro frente la casa de Bonnibel la se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra un momento hasta que Marceline rompió con ello y se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a la más baja después de ello la acompaño hasta la puerta ya Bonnibel iba a entrar pero la mayor la paro –es pera un momento si? Cierra los ojos- dijo y se acerco al carro y cogió un par de paquetes que avían en la parte de atrás y se volvió a acercar a Bonnibel –ábrelos, sorpresa- dijo la peli negra mientras que la menor se sorprendió y se le salieron unas pocas lagrimas de alegría –tonta no tenias que hacerlo muchas gracias- y la abraso se quedaron un momento así y después ambas rompieron el abraso –creo que es hora de que entres está haciendo frio y debes de descansar- dijo la mayor –gracias tu también pero sabes no tengo frio gracias a ti.. Bueno digo ….. etto a tu abrigo- ambas rieron y después antes de que Bonnibel entrara se dio la vuelta y lidio un leve beso en los labios a Marceline y se entro antes de que Marceline pudiera articular palabra esta ya avía entrado y cerrado la puerta y como acto reflejo ambas se tocaron los labios Marceline mientras que caminaba al carro con una gran sonrisa aunque a la vez un poco pensativa mientras que Bonnibel que estaba apoyada en la puerta tenia lagrimas ya casi saliendo y con sus dedos aun es su boca con una cara de preocupación pero en ese mismo momento se escucho un bankk "un disparo pero de donde porque si se suponía que este era un barrio seguro espera un momento Marceline" la mas pequeña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo …..


End file.
